The Future Of World in 2100-2200
Work on cleaning up the site of the Oldbury Nuclear Power Station near Thornbury, South Gloucestershire, England, which was decommissioned on 29 February 2012, is scheduled to be complete between 2092 and 2101.1 * According to the Discovery Channel documentary, Extreme Engineering, the Japanese proposed Shimizu Mega-City Pyramid could be complete by 2110. (Shimizu would the worlds largest pyramid ever completed and the largest modernized pyramid ever made. Its height was scheduled at 2,420 m) * The One Hundred Year Study on Artificial Intelligence (AI100) initiated by Stanford University will be concluded in 2115.456 * 2162 or later: The satellite Envisat, declared "dead" in 2012, is expected to deorbit and burn up in the atmosphere no earlier than 2162.7 * By 2200, it is predicted that Earth will become a Type I civilization on the Kardashev scale, according to Nikolai Kardashev's extrapolation of 1% energy usage growth per year. ** By 2100, 12% (about 1,250) of the bird species existing at the beginning of the twenty-first century are expected to be extinct or threatened with extinction.10 ** By 2100, emperor penguins could be pushed to the brink of extinction due to global climate change, according to a Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution study from January 2009. The study applied mathematical models to predict how the loss of sea ice from climate warming would affect an Antarctica colony of emperor penguins, they forecast a decline of 50% by the end of the century. ** On March 14, 2100 (which will be February 29, 2100 in the Julian calendar), the difference between the Julian calendar and the Gregorian calendar reaches 14 days. Since 14 is divisible by 7, this will be the first time in history since its inception that the Gregorian calendar will have the same day of the week for each day of the month for the whole year as the Julian calendar. This will last until February 28, 2200 of the Gregorian Calendar. ** FAT file systems theoretically support dates up to December 31, 2107 (though officially only up to December 31, 2099). ** The Year type in MySQL supports dates up to December 31, 2155. ** March 17, 2160 – Unless changes are made as to when Easter can be observed, this particular March 17 will fall within Holy Week for the first time since 2008 and fall on the same day (Monday) as it did in that year, likely requiring the movement of the Feast of Saint Patrick's Day to another date. ** April 27, 2109 – A time capsule placed under the floor boards of the Old Queens Building at Rutgers University, in New Jersey, buried on April 27, 2009 is scheduled to be opened.13 ** September 19, 2110 – A time capsule at the Plaza de Armas in Santiago, Chile is intended to be opened on that date. It was buried in 2010. ** November 18, 2112 – The City of Beaumont, California in the United States will open their time capsule in honor of its Bi-Centennial. ** 2112 – A time capsule buried in Weavers Academy, Wellingborough, UK, will be opened after 100 years of being buried. ** November 18, 2115 – Robert Rodriguez and John Malkovich teamed up with Louis XIII de Rémy Martin (cognac) to create a film called 100 Years which will be put in a time capsule and released 100 years later. ** 2132 – A time capsule on Rideau Street in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada is intended to be opened that year. It was buried in 1982. ** 2193 – A time capsule at the York Civic Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada is intended to be opened that year.14 It was buried in 1997. ** December 8, 2113: Annular solar eclipse,15 (9 min 35 s), Solar Saros 134. ** June 3, 2114: Total solar eclipse16 of 6 min 32 s, Solar Saros 139. ** December 19, 2131: Annular solar eclipse,17 (10 min 14 s), saros 134. ** June 13, 2132: Total solar eclipse18 of 6 min 55 s, saros 139. ** December 30, 2149: Annular solar eclipse,19 (10 min 42 s), saros 134. ** June 25, 2150: Solar eclipse20 of 7 min 14 s, Solar Saros 139. Exceeding 7 minutes of totality, this will be the first time this has happened in 177 years; the last one occurred on June 30, 1973,21 when the Concorde prototype followed the totality spot for 73 minutes. ** January 10, 2168: Annular solar eclipse,22 (10 min 55 s), saros 134. ** July 5, 2168: Total solar eclipse23 of 7 min 26 s, saros 139. ** January 20, 2186: Annular solar eclipse,24 (10 min 53 s), saros 134. ** Total solar eclipse of July 16, 218625 of 7 min 29 s (very close to the theoretical maximum), Saros 139, "crowning" this series. This is predicted to be the longest eclipse during the current 10,000 year period, from 4000 BC to 6000 AD (eclipse predictions by Fred Espenak, NASA/GSFC.DEPP). ** June 9, 2123: Long-duration lunar eclipse of approximately 106.1 minutes.27 ** June 19, 2141: Long-duration lunar eclipse of about 106.1 minutes. This lunar eclipse is in the same Saros series (132) as the long lunar eclipse in 2123, and has an almost identical duration. ** 2123: Triple conjunction of Mars–Jupiter. ** 2148: Triple conjunction Mars–Saturn. ** June–October 2169: Triple conjunction of Saturn, Uranus and Neptune.[citation needed] ** 2170: Triple conjunction Mars–Jupiter.29 ** 2185: Triple conjunction Mars–Saturn.30 ** 2187: Triple conjunction Mars–Saturn. ** December 11, 2117: Transit of Venus.31 ** September 14, 2123: At 15:28 UTC, Venus will occult Jupiter.32 ** December 8, 2125: Transit of Venus.33 ** July 29, 2126: At 16:08 UTC, Mercury will occult Mars.34 ** December 3, 2133: At 14:14 UTC, Mercury will occult Venus. ** September 2, 2197: Venus occults Spica. Last occultation of Spica by Venus was on November 10, 1783.35 ** December 24, 2197: Earth's Moon will occult Neptune. ** August, 2113: First time Pluto reaches aphelion since its discovery.36 ** March 10, 2130: At 07:32 UTC, Sun passes through the solar system barycenter.37 ** 2134: Comet Halley will return to the inner solar system.38 ** 2135–2136: Halley's comet will be at perihelion.38 ** August 5, 2150: Main-belt asteroid 78 Diana (~125 km in diameter) will pass about 0.003 AU (450,000 km; 280,000 mi) from Earth threatening asteroid (29075) 1950 DA and perturb 1950 DA's long-term trajectory.39 ** May 19, 2161: All eight planets are predicted to be on the same side of the sun, within 69 degrees.40 ** 2174: The second full orbit of Neptune around the Sun since its discovery in 1846. ** 2177: "First Plutonian anniversary" of the dwarf planet's discovery, given that Pluto's orbit is just under 248 Earth years. ** 2182: With an estimated probability of 0.07%, Apollo asteroid 1999 RQ36 could hit the Earth.